Hey, am I Useful?
by nufuruu
Summary: Taufan yang tak bisa lagi ceria dan rasa pesimisnya yang kini menjadi kuat. Taufan melarikan diri dalam dimensi yang hanya dapat dimasuki Boboiboy Elemental serta Fang, yaitu dalam dimensi alam bawah sadar.


Seandainya yang membuat senyummu ada terkhianati, apa yang terjadi?

Gelap. Suram. Petang tanpa cahaya dalam jalan gelap tanpa tujuan.

"Aku benci kalian."

Dan Boboiboy baru saja melakukan hal fatal itu.

* * *

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Hey, am I Useful?  
**

by

 **nufuruu**

* * *

 _._

 _[Taufan yang tak bisa lagi ceria dan rasa pesimisnya yang kini menjadi kuat. Taufan melarikan diri dalam dimensi yang hanya dapat dimasuki Boboiboy Elemental serta Fang, yaitu dalam dimensi alam bawah sadar.]_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Warning, only fiction story. Don't embrace this story. Please enjoy to read mine.**_

* * *

Taufan adalah satu dari tujuh elemental Boboiboy. Ia gemulai sebagai tindak pantasnya yang merupakan perwakilan elemen angin. Taufan memiliki keunikan dalam elemennya untuk memperbesar atau mempercepat elemen lain yang keluar saat berkolaborasi. Taufan juga satu-satunya elemental yang memiliki atribut benda elemennya bukan untuk bertarung; lain hal dengan pedang untuk menyerang, tangan batu untuk memadatkan lengan, dan lainnya.

Ia juga punya hal yang indah sebagai sisi Boboiboy. Taufan adalah sosok cerianya Boboiboy. Taufan adalah sisi penjaga diri Boboiboy yang bebas dan bertingkah kekanakan dengan tawa dan senyum.

Namun setiap elemental memang selalu punya kekurangan, begitu juga dengan Taufan.

Kekurangannya yaitu, ia sebagai elemen dengan prasangka yang berlebihan.

Ketika Taufan pesimis, ia sungguh-sungguh pesimis hingga tidak pernah yakin bahwa sesuatu akan baik. Ketika Taufan optimis, orang-orang langsung menilai ia adalah personal yang sombong kelewatan.

 _Berlebihan memang tidak baik. Tapi bagaimana juga, itu yang dimiliki oleh seorang Taufan._

"Boboiboy, berpecah lah kau!" seru Fang.

"Engh, tak dapat…"

"Kenapa?"

Mega Probe sudah di depan mata, siap menembakkan tembakan meriam tepat di depan. Bersiaplah, _damage_ yang dihasilkan Mega Probe akan sangat besar sekali.

"… Taufan tidak mau keluar. Bagaimana ini?"

"HAH?! KENAPA BISA?!"

Yang teriak adalah Mega Probe. Fang hanya ancang-ancang buka mulut.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Kau ingat bagaimana jam kuasamu sebelumnya, apakah baik-baik saja? Mungkin ada yang rusak, atau tenggelam dalam air?"

"Ochobot, bukannya jam tanganku ini kebal hal begituan?"

Ochobot, robot bulat yang merupakan sfera kuasa ke-9 itu tertawa grogi.

"Sebelum melawan Mega Probe, aku memakai Halilintar untuk mengejar penjahat. Lalu aku juga berubah menjadi Gempa lalu menolong orang—yah dan kurasa kegiatanku cukup biasa."

"Biasa apa? Biasa membantu berlebihan pada orang-orang?"

Tampak Boboiboy mengkerut dahinya, "Apa sih? Bicaramu kasar sekali."

"Heh, apa nada bicaraku menyakiti hatimu? Boboiboy~?"

"Fang..."

"Baiklah," Ochobot cepat menyahut sebelum Boboiboy dan Fang berlarut terlalu dalam saling adu bicara."Ini juga peristiwa pertama kalinya jam tangan Boboiboy rusak."

"...ya."

Fang melirik Ochobot yang kini memancarkan layar biru dari kedua mata besarnya pada tubuh Boboiboy. Sejenak cahaya itu menghilang dan sang robot kuasa diam.

"Aku meng-scan Boboiboy dan aku melihat ada hal aneh padanya."

"Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"...Taufan tak ada datanya."

Kedua rival itu tampak terkejut. Mereka melihat lekat Ochobot, meminta secara sirat untuk melanjutkan hipotesa si robot.

"Kuasa angin menghilang dari tujuh elemen emblem Boboiboy di jam kuasa," lanjut Ochobot. "Arti lain, ini bukan hanya karena jam Boboiboy rusak."

"Apa artinya?" tanya Boboiboy kembali.

"Kau harusnya paham, Boboiboy."

"Aku benar-benar tak paham, Ochobot..."

"Boboiboy, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Fang menoleh. Ia menatap si pemimpin serius. "Kau apakan **Taufan**?"

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

 _"Assalamu'alaikum!_ Tok Aba, ada Boboiboy?"

Di kedai itu, Yaya bersama Ying menghampiri si kakek yang wajahnya juga terpajang oleh judul kedai. Tok Aba, nama akrab dari para kawan Boboiboy juga para masyarakat. Pemilik nama itu adalah orang tua dengan peci juga baju koko berlengan pendek yang selalu digunakan terus menerus setiap bekerja.

"Hmm, tadi Boboiboy bawa Ochobot ke tempat Adu Du."

"Eh untuk apa? Nanti Ochobot direbut oleh Adu Du!"

"Tidak. Katanya ini hal penting menyangkut kejantanan laki-laki. Hahaha. Tak paham aku pikiran anak-anak zaman sekarang ini bagaimana."

"..."

"Sepertinya kita tidak diperlukan makanya tidak dipanggil," simpul Ying. Yaya menghela napas kecewa.

"Ya lah Tok. Kalau Boboiboy sudah kembali, bilang kami titip salam."

"Ha boleh boleh!"

"Hehe," Yaya tertawa canggung. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. _Assalamu'alaikum_ , Atok."

 _"Wa'alaikum salam."_

Ying mengekori Yaya. Ia sejenak ikut sedih namun ia mencoba mengajak sahabat pasangannya itu bicara.

"Yaya, mau buat bisku—uff—"

Kenapa harus ide membuat biskuit menjad pikiran lintas utama Ying? Mampus mampus mampus...!

"...tidak, Ying. Lebih baik kita belajar untuk pelajaran besok. Hehe."

Satu sisi Ying lega. Namun jika yang membuat Yaya sedih sampai yang bersangkutan tidak mau membuat biskuit, itu rasa pasti sangat horor.

Perempuan Tionghoa mengelus punggung sahabat. Ia memaparkan raut turut sedih.

"Yaya, Boboiboy pasti punya alasan."

"...kuharap begitu."

"Kenapa kau tampak sedih oleh itu? Bukannya sudah biasa Boboiboy bekerja sendiri tanpa memberitahu kita?"

"...kemarin aku bermimpi, Taufan marah pada Boboiboy...lalu...udara bumi seakan-akan lenyap hingga kita semua...mati..."

"...ah..."

"Aku hanya khawatir soal mimpi buruk itu. Tapi, aku tahu mimpiku hanyalah bunga tidur. Pastinya."

"Ya, semoga saja..."

Ah, itu toh alasan Yaya mengajak Ying ke tempat Boboiboy tanpa dipanggil oleh pemimpin?

"Karena aku baru ingat, kalau Boboiboy tak pernah menggunakan Taufan lagi..."

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Eh maksudnya 'apakan'?"

Boboiboy seperti orang linglung. Fang mencak-mencak kesal dengan kepolosan Boboiboy sendiri. Namun si pemilik kuasa bayang memilih diam tak menyahut. Menunggu Ochobot buka suara, atau sampai Boboiboy paham sendiri—meski skalanya sangat kecil.

"Ah..."

Fang melihat pada wajah Boboiboy yang tampak menemukan sesuatu.

"...tapi tak mungkin. Maksudku, pecahanku 'kan hanya pecahan, bukan? Mana mungkin mereka punya hati?"

"Itulah maksudku!" seru Fang. "Kau sepertinya terlalu memojokkan Taufan sampai dia mencoba menghilang darimu! Kau tahu 'kan kalau tak ada elemen angin, kau bakal tak bisa mengeluarkan tiga, lima, bahkan tujuh pecahanmu dalam satu waktu? Karena Taufan tak ada!"

Boboiboy sedikit sedih. Fang pun mengulum bibirnya dan bergeming.

"...Taufan menghilang karena kemauannya, Boboiboy," timpal Ochobot. "Kata lain...kau takkan bisa lagi mewakili elemen angin sementara...atau mungkin...selamanya..."

Nada suara Ochobot sudah rendah, namun Boboiboy dapat mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Boboiboy sedikit takut mendengarnya.

"Tak ada cara lan kah Ochobot?"

"...tak ada."

"..."

Boboiboy menghela napasnya pelan sekali.

"Kalau tak ada Taufan, setidaknya aku masih bisa menggunakan yang lainnya. Halilintar, Gempa, Blaze, Ais, Thorn, dan Solar..."

"Kau tak meminta Taufan untuk kembali, Boboiboy?" tanya Fang prihatin.

"...kalau itu kemauannya, aku bisa apa?"

"Kau bisa, asal punya niat. Niat pasti membuahkan jalan," Fang membalas. "Kalau kau benar-benar mau menyelamatkan Taufan dan bicara padanya, aku akan buka jalannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Memohonlah padaku," Fang tampak arogan. "Cium dan sembah kakiku. Hahahahaha!"

Krik krik!

Boboiboy menatap Fang heran.

"Dah, kau tahu kuasaku itu ada yang spesial seperti kau. Kalau kekuatan spesialmu itu berpecah dan _upgrade_ mu itu menambah anggota elemen, maka aku _upgrade_ dengan kolaborasi kuasa bayangnya dan tentu spesialnya ada."

Fang mendekati Boboiboy dengan napas teratur. Dengan tingginya yang lebih dari Boboiboy, ia memegang kening Boboiboy.

"Pejam matamu."

Pemimpin mengiyakan. Ia memejam matanya. Ochobot ikut melihat dalam diam.

"Konsentrasi melihat dunia dimana pecahanmu berdiam. Tenangkan pikiran. Ikuti napasku."

Boboiboy mengikuti instruksi Fang. Si pemilik kuasa bayang menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Boboiboy sambil memejam matanya jua.

Satu.

Dua.

Tluk!

Keduanya rebah di lantai.

* * *

 _Next Chapter:_

 _"Eh aku dapat jumpa Ais!"_

 _Blaze, dan pikiran bocah liarnya ketika menjad personal sendiri._

 _"Solar Thorn juga! Uh! Best lah! Fang makin keren juga!"_

 _"..."_

* * *

A/N: Terinspirasi dari bagaimana Taufan muncul selama episode. Coba lihat deh, kalau Taufan pendiam kecuali part 5 season 3. Tapi dia kalo muncul ga pernah OOC sih. Ketawa mulu.


End file.
